Code Geass: GodEmperor
by Wolf07
Summary: Lelouch is considered the Demon Emperor for his Requiem. But what if a single thing was changed if had he the power to truly change the world, at the time of his exile from the empire and what could he change with said power. The God-Emperor is born.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Code Geass or Warhammer 40,000

I'm sorry to all those who have kept up with my loss for these last two years. My mind was so full with school, that I had little to no time to write. So I give up until I had some time to think about it and here I am with a clean slate.

So Thank You!!!

* * *

Aries Villa and the surrounding palace was once a place of happiness until that fatefully night. The murder of Marianne, 98th Empress of the Holy Britannian Empire, only weeks ago along with the banishment of the remaining two children had caused this once joyce place into a grave. This Grave would have gone unnoticed to all except for our young prince, Lelouch, who want to say a final goodbye to his childhood home and to his childhood. Fate would have him found nothing of the sort and continue his life to become the Demon Emperor and die.

But there are beings who have chosen to change this for the Dark Gods, Khorne, Slaanesh, Tzeentch, and Nurgle, have need to defeat the Britannia Emperor who wishes to kill God. If this man could kill a God than the Imperium could defeat them in much of the same way. For this they have chosen his rival, Lelouch the Black Prince, to end his dream before it is accomplished. The Horus Heresy may not end in a decisive victory for the Dark Gods and they may need another Champion. So they would send a Dark Mechanicus to bring the knowledge that would help him defeat his father.

Bru did not understand why he chose to follow the Dark Mechanicus when the civil war began maybe it was the chance to continue his work which had become heresy by the mago's decree. But he soon found the Dark Mechanicus who would allow him to examine more than the knowledge he had but what the Dark Gods would bestow upon him. And they gave him everything from the different major factions that the Imperium would soon combat and Bru downloaded it all into tech plates to keep safe from any losses of head injury and memory loss. He was in his lab working on improving a new model of Chaos Warlord Titan. The design which he had so painstakingly working on was incomplete without the thing most needed a soul of great strength. So he would commune with the Gods to gain the information for a pilot that could finish his greatest work to date. Among said works were the designs to other machines yet to be built. In the heat of the moment of dreaming his final success against the Adepts' he allowed himself to far into the warp. Before he could disintegrate into the warp he was hit by the Adepts' Skitarii who had found out about this facility final project the Titan that would change the war for the Dark One's had come to an end with the death of Bru.

But the Dark Gods sent him ahead to meet his final demise with a message for the young prince. And so the plates and all started to appear inside the gazebo of the villa which now held a howling rip of the warp that many would go insane by simple looking at it for a second. A misshapen shadow wearing the plates appeared with four appendages of segmented steel. One such appendage was damaged and dangled uselessly against his wound. The shadows covering his form slowly dispersed allowing his robes to be seen along with festering wound along his stomach. His eyes slowly examined and processed the scene around him. Four of his eyes were organic while the rest where mechanical slowly whirring upon our young protagonist as he slowly slumped to the floor of the gazebo. Bru rasped out, "Boy where am I?"

Lelouch spoke hastily, "Aries Villa, Britannia". As he slowly look at the abomination that stood before him with the whirring coming from behind the cloak.

Bru was confused for he had never heard of a world called Britannia or a place called the Aries Villa. He gurgled out to the boy, " What sector of space are we in boy? Who rules this world?"

The Black Prince was confused by this question for this man was slowly bleeding and asked him about the Homeland. He was confused for there was only one habitable world, out in the universe. "Britannia is the empire that spans half the Earth, sir. Who or what are you?" The Boy spoke hastily before the creature.

The Adept was stunned for a moment, Holy Terra the homeworld of humanity was ruled by the God-Emperor. Not a piece by some empire if his assumptions were correct in the boys clothing which was early Victorian by his data banks. But that was overshadowed by his critical state that was now only showing through the pain receptors in his body. He immediately shut down, said receptors as he slowly thought about the game the Dark Gods were playing with him as a piece and this boy if judged correctly another piece.

"_Bru, come now do you think we would play you, like an unknowing player."_

Why have I been sent to this world? Did I not create a new machine for your forces as payment for my research and protection. Bru canted in binary towards the voice he unknowingly could hear. Two of his visual receptors saw the boy confused expression from the chant.

"_You will give this boy the knowledge __**WE **__bestowed upon the. The young boy who now stands before you would have become known as the Demon Emperor. But we wish to change this world into a testing facility for all of the new engines you have designed. He will build them and improve upon them. __**Now give to him the knowledge of the Gods.**__"_

Bru processed the very request that could ultimately change the boys' fate from this so called "Demon Emperor". "Boy tell me why are you here by yourself? Where is your family?", Bru gurgled out as blood slowly dripped from the voice box. The boy flinched only for a nanosecond but Bru eyes caught easily and slowly listened to the Boy no Man's life. It took an hour for him to completely understand why the Dark One's had chosen this world and this boy. If the events correlate as the young man has spoken them to Bru than the Emperor of Britannia hides something. Bru's internal sensor could not be ignored any longer for he hide only minutes to live. The choice now rested with him should Bru give the young prince all of his knowledge his destiny much change for the better or the worse. And finally chose do leave it to the boy to make his own choices with the knowledge. "Boy, I heard your words and have chosen to give to you knowledge of things that could help in your quest whatever it is. Keep this four plates safe for they have knowledge that this world is not ready for and could lead to its destruction." Bru spoke breathlessly as his lungs slowly shut down. He passed over the four plates to lelouch and pushed him away from the gazebo and pointed out past the palace.

Lelouch carried all four plates out of the gazebo and soon out of the villa towards the hospital to be with Nunnally. And thought of the strange man who had given him these plates which supposedly held knowledge. He hesitated for a moment and look back towards the gazebo and saw a bright flash of light. The sound and pressure of the explosion came only seconds afterwards buffeting young Lelouch. Lelouch got up after the devastation of the Adept destruction and began to hear the sirens coming towards the villa and ran towards the hospital to be safe. This day would be the beginning of a new empire to rise from a forgotten prince into a God-Emperor and not fates so called Demon-Emperor.

* * *

Dark Mechanicus- Rebel faction that wishes to continue research into the unknown such as organic machines and darker rituals.

Titan- Warmachines that can be as small as a knightmare and as big as a skyscraper.

Warlord Titan- Largest titan to have been built during the Imperium and have been named God-Machines for there impressive power and size.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Code Geass or Warhammer 40,000

Unbetaed

Lelouch watched the Britannian Empire take the coast of Japan. The Prince knew now the last place he could hide was destroyed by Charles. The four plates he had been given by the Cyborg had been hidden in his temporary home until this day. He would begin looking over the more insane ideas of these machines built in another world. But first he would fix the problem of his sister's blindness and paralyzed legs. Soon the world would hear the drums of war coming from the Imperium as the Kingdom of Man was known in the Dark Millennium. Lelouch slowly retreated back to the shrine to speak to both Tohdoh and Kirihara about the future of Japan.

Time Skip One year

" Big Brother, why don't you come see your greatest work." A small girl with brunette hair in a bun, and a long pink kimono which hid the cause of whirring.

Lelouch stared over at his sister, who had only a few months ago could not walk or see his greatest achievement to date. The sunlight hit her now beautiful green eyes causing them to glow unerringly to many. The monster that had changed his life a year ago from an exiled prince to the leading researcher for what has become the Six Houses of Kyoto. Suzuka who had stood by me had disappeared in the aftermath of what has become to many "The Fall".

"Brother, will be late for the unveiling with Grandfather. Your machine will bring life back into the Japanese." Nunnally said sweetly.

Lelouch turned from the view of what to many would be of Britannian occupied Tokyo from Mount Fuji. As he reached towards his loving younger sister many would see the difference in personality by there clothing. For Nunnally looked to many as an ancient Japanese princess and to Lelouch's astonishment many JLF soldiers wore a pin of in the shape of a paper crane in honor of her. While Lelouch looked like the opposite of his sister by wearing a long black overcoat with a crimson buttoned inner coat and a pair of black slacks with boots coming up to knee. This to many would seem abnormal but what finished the look was a beaked hat which gave the boy a sinister look.

Nunnally reached out to her brother's hand and led him to the elevator which would take them to the hidden hanger where the burai were being constructed. Her eyes showed her brother with an elevated heartbeat which would mean he was thinking of his next project to bring, the Black Army into its full existence. Her brother had returned her sight and legs back only just recently. He had only told her about the man or was it machine that had prophesied Lelouch's destiny after mother's funeral. Soon after she could not ask him more about it, because of the exile to Japan. Until little over six months later when Britannia had invaded Japan. When Lelouch told her he was going to see Grandfather Kirihara about something important. She had became suspicious of what her brother had showed her grandfather. When he reappeared three months later with her grandfather and a man who had a metallic arm. Her big brother told her about a procedure, which would bring back her sight and legs, but it would be painful and she would have to endure it for three months. Lelouch had convinced her in the end and she had spent the last three months in a bed and now she was whole again.

The brother and sister slowly reached the elevator and were lowered to the destiny of the world and the first step in the struggle for Lelouch.

Hidden Hanger

The pair left the elevator behind and traveled down the hanger to a covered block. As they strode towards it, many of the workers on the nearby armored vehicles stop to salute the pair. One such vehicle was the Chimera APC which had only been put into production in the last six months along with its big brother the Rhino APC which many saw as a tank built for giants. The armored vehicles were at first consider to the Six Houses military arm as obsolete pieces against the Sutherland which had been widely spread in the empire since the end of the Glasgow rein. Though the Chimera had shown its teeth with the simple modifications done by well trained engineers and mechanic's, that could change her into many different variants off the chassis. The JLF had only recently been able to take out a squad of Sutherlands with the Hydra variant in Tono Valley with no loss. Now, General Katase of the JLF wished for more of the Chimera and its variants in the field against the Sutherlands with the soon to be Knightmare-type Burai. The Rhino on the other hand had only appear a month ago and, was now being used as a command-type by Lelouch and his researchers. Many wished to see what the Rhino variants would be and could it be more destructive than its little brother. All this went through the pairs mind in the walk down the aisle which would open another door into forbidden knowledge.

Nunnally looked over to her brother as they slowly walked around the growing crowd of supporters against the Empire. Many had come from the different Area's to see what had been whispered as a new beginning for the world. She had heard this from her grandfather as they each arrived. One of the more exalted was a Sultan who had come to ask for help in his crusade against the Heretic's march. She left him to stand next to her Grandfather and Kaguya who had welcome her into the family warm heartily. Lelouch reached the stand next to his Greatest work to date as she clapped for him.

"Welcome to the beginning of the End of Britannia. I would like to thank my grandfather and sister for their support in this endeavor." Lelouch suddenly paused as the crowd clapped. "In the last year, I have brought into existence, machine's this world had thought obsolete with the birth of the Knightmare, but now they have shown themselves to be on par. Today, I will show you loyal supporters that the Japanese have not even begun to fight. As of Today the JLF will have the support of a Mercenary force known as the Black Army which will be based around this and its variants along with its much more powerful cousins. I present to you, The Dreadnought."

A machine stood before the crowd on two short armored legs which led up to a squarish body with the middle section of the body protruding outwards with a slit. Both arms had four large plates for fingers. It slowly revved up and stomped outwards into the middle of the crowd with a strange symbol of a skull and two wings sprouting outwards from the skull under the visor.

"The first pilot to be encased into this machine is a veteran of the Invasion of Japan, Shin Mizarī. He will go out in the next few days with my team to fight a single Sutherland who if planned will be sent to search for the missing Squad along with a gunship. Now, are there any questions for me or the corporal?" Lelouch spoke assertively to the crowd.

"Corporal, How old are you? And in what condition were you in?" Commander Katase spoke commandingly.

"**I am nineteen years old sir and was a private in the military. My body was blasted by a Britannian mortar and I lost my right leg along with three fingers on my left hand. General, my last wound was the most grievous which left me blind to the world till Lord Lelouch came to me. Since then my range of sight has increased along with the things I see such as in the night, along with other things." **Shin spoke gratingly through the dreadnoughts vox.

"Bo-Lord Black will your forces only fight in Area 11 or can they fight in other countries?" The Sultan spoke arrogantly. While around him many of the underground supporters of Areas 1-10 were waiting with baited breath.

"The Black Army will fight and organize resistance cells in any country invaded by the Britannian Empire." Lelouch spoke confidently while in fact thought differently 'Britannia will fight harder to retake a free Area but with my help those Area's will become the Imperium and these men won't even know.'

As the crowd dispersed around the Dreadnought, there were many among them that were surprised of the boy's genius in building a nemesis to the Knightmare. This to many cause them to hope in an annihilated Britannian. While others plotted to take away all this wonderful power and use it for themselves such as the sultan and a common man who if questioned thoroughly would reveal E.U. connections. All the while the true benefactors watched on and laughed at the stupidity of man as they saw the next model to be built had an eight pointed star. Many that day would say that a chill had come upon them which to many was a warning of things to come.

Tono Valley

High up on a forest covered mountain were two armored vehicles one was a variant of the rhino called a, Whirlwind Hyperios which carried anti-air weaponry. It carried into the mountains a driver/engineer, a gunner/assistant, and Lelouch who wished to see the gift of the so called "Dark Gods." The other vehicle was one of the prototypes of the "Land Raider" which was given to the engineers and mechanics a week ago for the transportation of the Dreadnought. No one wish to give it a name until it killed something, Shin even came out and said the Dreadnought felt rather jittery like it knew.

Out in the crumbled city of Tono came the whirring of land spinners as a Sutherland along with a Knightmare VTOL patrolled Tono, while keeping in communication with General Bartley back in Tokyo. Sir Frederic was the third son of a minor noble who believed the Elevens were cowards and wish to try his might against their supposed miracle, Tohdoh. Now, Sir Frederic soon enough felt a chill after thinking those thoughts, but believed it to be his imagination, all the while beings laughed at his misfortune.

"_Corporal the VTOL will be removed shortly we are on a tight schedule. Once that VTOL stops sending back data they will know and send reinforcements so leave no trace of our existence." _Lelouch spoke quietly over the radio. _"Is that understood?"_

"_**Yes, Lord Lelouch."**_ Shin replied immediately.

The Sutherland soon passed by a two story office building when it stopped to hear a … panicking voice from the VTOL about a …lock? But it was to late, for the pilots fate was sealed by Lelouch releasing three of the twenty missiles. Sir Frederic could only horrifyingly watch as he slashed one of the missiles. But he missed the other two which came from above and the other behind ending the life of the pilot in explosion that would start the countdown to Frederic's death.

Shin immediately unloaded the Heavy Bolter through the two story building destroying the left arm of the Sutherland and damaging the ejection mechanism.

Frederic immediately reversed when he picked up motion coming from the building. It prolonged his demise in the end. For out of the building came death itself to end his life with a crackling fist. Sir Frederic immediately try to eject but it ended in failure for you see it was damaged in the first strike. He immediately grabbed the right joystick and spun it to cause the right arm to grab the rifle under his cockpit. Alas for poor Frederic, his attention was fixated on getting his rifle that he ignored the enemy in front which grabbed the fact sphere head with its four finger grip, and crashed it ending the visual feed in the cockpit.

Shin pulled the trigger mentally and physically which released a hail of bolter shells into the cockpit as he roared over the vox. The Dreadnought slowly retreated from the deceased Sutherland and howled its name into the air, **"Nippon's Fury"**!

Lelouch arrived soon after with the Land Raider transport to pick up Nippon's Fury off of the battlefield. As the man arranged Shin for the trip back, Lelouch looked closely at the deceased corpse which leaked no blood of any amount. The bolter rounds should have splattered blood all over the interior and soon after it would have oozed outwards. All the while Khorne laughed at the boy for he had paid the price for the creation of the World Eaters variant of the Dreadnought. As they retreated from the battlefield leaving no trace behind except for an X with a line bisecting the middle and another at the bottom was connected to the activation key. Dripping freshly with bloody, brain matter on the inner groves.

Viceroy Palace

General Bartley paced in front of his Highness chambers thinking of a some way to explain the loss of five Knightmares and one VTOL. Code R was in its infancy at this stage and having rebels that can destroy five Sutherlands and not inefficient Glasgow's in a week is a bit concerning.

"Bartley, Do you have the reports on the Code R facilities?" spoke Clovis calmly.

"Yes my Lord, We have chosen these facilities in abandoned areas of the Ghetto for better security and privacy. As per your brother orders we will have them up and running by the next few months." Bartley spoke confidently of the project location.

"Good," Clovis spoke relieved. " I have been in contact with Lord Henry who has heard an interesting rumor. Did you know that I have lost six Sutherland with a VTOL in a training accident in my first month. Bartley are these rumors true?" Ending in a near yell against the general.

"Milord, There has been an incident where upon a squad of Sutherlands were destroyed in the Tono Valley. We believed at the time it was a surviving eleven squad from the invasion. One of my adjacent commanders instead wished to send in a recon element to gain intelligence on this man. But it was a … disaster, our live feed came from a VTOL which was taken out by two SAM'S. And the video from the Sutherland has given us only a blocky shadow which none of our analysts can identify. I am so sorry, your Highness!" Bartley cringed after the last word waiting for his Highness outburst.

"First, General you will tell me everything that could be important to me immediately. Second, I want information on this survivors, anything about their capability and equipment. Third, You are to choose here and now who you serve the empire or ME?" spoke the Viceroy in unerringly calm voice.

"Milord, You are who I serve in the service of your bro…" Bartley stopped after seeing Clovis eye's glare hotly at him.

"You will only serve me in this endeavor, Bartley do you understand. When my brother ask for reports you will lie. Do you understand?" Clovis spoke slowly and carefully all the while his hand waved around. His highness had guards station behind the portly general waiting for his signal to fire upon him.

"Yes, Milord" Bartley spoke hesitantly, finally noticing the armed soldiers around him in the shadows.

"Good, The first facilities to go online will be hidden from my brothers view at all times. He will have control of facilities that I choose which will have little meaning to me. General, the subject will be experiment on but also I wish to replicate this into a offensive tool in war. I know Schneizel will use the subject in his rise to take the throne but, I will take with my own hands do you understand." The Viceroy orders end in a loud roar towards the General as behind him boots click in unity.

"Yes, Milord" The shadowed guards roar in answer.

"Now, Don't you have work to do Bartley or shall have executed like a dog." Clovis spoke coldly all the while he glared at the General as he left the throne room. 'Such a foolish man. I will give him all he wants and all I need in return is loyalty such as my loyal guards.' Thought the young viceroy in the supposed privacy of his mind. All the while he held the Icon that was found on the Activation Key. The only thing to have any blood inside the cockpit with the body.

Poor, Clovis had become a simple pawn in a game of creation for the Dark God. Their influence on him would lead to madness and the first step in the name of Lord Black, Leader of Chaos undivided.

So, My muse finally returned from her long vacation out in the warp of space. And she returns with this gift and many others to come in the months to come. My need to finish has been heighten by the release of Dark Millennium and Space Marines two rocking games from the E3 announcements. Now, then I wish to keep the Dark Gods as true as can be such as the influencing of Clovis. Poor Clovis he shall be a pawn instead of the player. To my loyal readers, I have a request, I NEED A BETA FOR MY FUTURE CHAPTERS! So if anyone wants to help please send me a review.


End file.
